User blog:Cottonmouth255/Metamorphosis: Seven Sins Timeline
Greetings, and many great hellos! So now that I'm officially on winter holidays, I'm devoting some more of my free time to the development of Metamorphosis: Seven Sins. In this blog, I'm going to go over the official timeline of the events leading up to the fanfic's first chapter. Here's the MSS home page. Terms in bold are of my own creation. 10,000 years ago *Humans evolve and begin to spread around the Great Continent, taking up residence in the Moga region, the Minegarde region, the Frontier, the Mysterious Beyond, and the Nameless region. 7,000 years ago *The Central World is colonized. *The Tower, Ancient Spire, Sky Corridor, Schrade Kingdom, and a city in the Nameless region are built. 6,800 years ago *The civilization that built the Tower and Sky Corridor are driven to extinction by other races (Wyverians, humans, Troverians, etc). *Disaster strikes the city in the Nameless, causing its inhabitants to be driven out. The Everwood soon takes over the ruins. *The Eye of Fatalis is hidden in the Sky Corridor. 5,000 years ago *Relationships between humans and monsters begin to grow sour. As more cities are built, more monsters attack out of hunger or defense of their territory. *First recorded sighting of Dalamadur. 2,000 years ago *The Seven Deadly Sins are born. *All modern cities and towns established - Kokoto Village, Dundorma Town, etc. 1,950 years ago *The Day of Destruction takes place. After being consumed by their magical powers, the Seven Deadly Sins grow powerful enough to rise up against the Great Continent. The White Fatalis awakens from slumber and corners them at the Sanctuary on Heaven's Mount, then banishes them to Hell. *'Moga City' becomes the Underwater Ruins due to the actions of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. 1,949 years ago *First recorded sighting of a Shagaru Magala. The monster flies to the Sanctuary and covers the mountain with the Frenzy. It is killed, and the Sanctuary is sealed up. *First recorded sighting of a Gogmazios. After stealing explosives and a Dragonator from Dundorma Town, the beast is discovered and driven into the Old Swamp, where it vanishes. *It is rumored that the Shagaru Magala and Gogmazios are related to the disappearance of the Seven Deadly Sins. 1,000 years ago *The Human-Monster War officially begins. The Phobos Tribe is wiped out by an army of monsters for their barbaric actions, resulting in the start of the war. *The Age of Hunters is born. *Dalamadur awakens, destroys Cathar Village, and goes back to sleep for another millennium. *Fatalis flattens Schrade Kingdom and takes it for herself. *An unknown disaster strikes a town in the Mysterious Beyond, turning it into the Crumbling Ruin. 50 years ago *Two of the Seven Deadly Sins break out of Hell temporarily, causing the destruction of Moga Village (again) and Yukumo Village. *'Moga Island' becomes known as "Deserted Island". 40 years ago *'Taka Docks' is born in the Central World. *A marauding Gobul is repelled by Bronton Docks and gains a hatred of his family. She becomes known as the Vengeful Gobul. 23 years ago *'Tartu', the lone surviving member of the Phobos Tribe, steals the Eye of Fatalis and uses it to attempt to conquer. The White Fatalis kills him and takes back the Eye of Fatalis. *'Taka' is married to Relcia Pulchri. 18 years ago *'Phisto Docks' is born. Shortly after, Taka and Relcia go missing in the Moga region. *'Taka's' name is lost, and becomes known only as the Hero that stopped the Human-Monster War in all regions except the Frontier. 10 years ago *Another Shagaru Magala appears in the Sanctuary and is slain. One of its Gore Magala offspring survives. *Loc Lac City is abandoned for reasons unknown. 5 years ago *The Human-Monster War ends. The Age of Hunters becomes the Age of Knowledge, and researchers take the place of hunters. *The Seven Deadly Sins are unleashed back into the world. *Tectonic activity is recorded near Cathar II, believed to be the work of Dalamadur. *At some point, an expedition to the Sky Corridor is launched, using the Large Exploration Ship. Thanks to a Garuba Daora, the Large Exploration Ship is lost. Present Day *Mysterious creatures resembling human-monster hybrids begin to appear all over the Great Continent and form a secret community in the ruins of Loc Lac City. *Gogmazios is sighted near Dundorma for the first time since the Day of Destruction. The non-aggressive encounter is believed by His Immenseness to be an ill omen. *'Phisto' and his friend Catry Bones become associated with the Guild in the Great Frontier. Phisto discovers an invasive leviathan species (later confirmed as a Baruragaru). *Another search for the Sky Corridor begins. Any questions or suggestions? I happily take both. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 21:43, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts